Water Can Be Fun
by RainbowFez
Summary: Sun teaches Neptune how to swim and proves with the right motivation water isn't that bad.


If you think you read this before it's because you did. This is a repost. I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

"Seriously Neptune" Sun groaned, rolling his eyes at the boy in front of him. "It's like three feet of water."

"I don't Need to be able to swim" Neptune snapped.

"Seriously man, just walk in."

"No!" Neptune replied, crossing his arms.

"There's no one around" Sun said, gesturing to the abandoned beach that the girls had sent them to. No one would be here for another ten hours. That was plenty of time to get Neptune into the water. "You don't need to look cool." Sun sighed. Neptune shook his head. It annoyed sun that the boy wasn't even trying. For Peat's sake he came to the beach dressed up all cool like normal instead of wearing a swimsuit.

"I don't need to..." Neptune started.

"You can either walk in or I'll push you. It's your choice, the monkey boy said. Neptune glared but conceded in taking off his shoes and rolling up his pants. Very hesitantly he tiptoed to the water's edge.

"But…" Neptune stuttered.

"You're brave enough to fight Grim but you can't put your big toe in the water. That's pathetic." Sun muttered.

"HEY!" Neptune growled, taking a step toward his friend. The monkey just smiled and took a running jump into the deeper end of the water. "Come on"

"But I don't want to get my clothes wet" He complained. Sun eyed his friend with sparkling eyes. Maybe Neptune would be a little less annoying and more fun if he played with the boy a bit. He heard the things his teammate murmured in the middle of the night. To say he was surprised how erotic someone talk in their sleep was an understatement.

"Fine" Sun grinned, swimming back into the shallow part of the beach. He walked toward Neptune till he was a foot from the edge of the water and two feet from the boy.

"What?" Neptune blubbered, eyeing his friend reluctantly.

"I said fine" Sun repeated. "You won't have to get your clothes wet. Neptune yelped as he was tackled to the ground. HE struggled but the blond flung him around, stripping him of his jacket and shirt.

"SUN!" Neptune shouted angrily. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of his body. He was just as muscular as his friend. He just couldn't concentrate with the other boy on top of him, the only clothing between them, his pants and Sun's agonizingly short swim trunks.

"You said you didn't want to get your clothes wet" The blond said innocently.

"Or sandy" The blue haired boy shot.

"Oh" Sun blinked, tilting his head to the side and biting his lip. "Oh well too late." He smiled. Neptune gasped. His friend's hand were pinning his own just the same as their legs. Unfortunately or very fortunately then Faunus was very good with his tail. The blond tail slipped between its owner's legs and wrapped around Neptune's belt buckle.

"Sun" Neptune whined, unable to do more than gasp for breath. He knew his cheeks were flaming red and that the moment his pants were pulled down Sun would know how much he fantasied about his tail doing this kind of thing.

Neptune didn't know if Sun was talented with undoing belts or he had blacked out for a moment but it felt like seconds. Sun tried not to smirk at the looks his human friend made at his tail slipping into the front of his pants. "What's wrong Neptune?" Sun asked, looking confused.

"S-sun please don't" Neptune gasped.

"Why?" Sun repeated, pulling down not only the jeans but the underwear underneath. "Is it because of this? He asked, running his tail over the naked throbbing dick.

"Oh god!" Neptune cried, closing his eyes, to avoid seeing his friend. Sun leaned down and brought his lips to Neptune's ear.

"Why Neptune? Is it because you want this?" He whispered, wrapping his tail around the big dick. Sun took a quick glance down to confirm his friend was a good eight and a half inches, not to mention thick. H wasn't sure he could take all that in his mouth.

"S-sun?" Neptune spluttered, eyes whipping open.

"Let's make a deal Neptune." Sun grinned. "I play with that nice friend of yours down there and you walk waist deep into the water." Neptune looked conflicted. "Don't you want to see that thick cock in my ass? Don't you want to feel my ass clench as I cum? Don't you want my tongue to run across every bit of your body?"

Neptune gasped and Dun continued. "I know what you're thinking about when I eat my bananas. You know I tease you when I lick my tongue up the side and take it in my mouth bit by bit. I see the way your jeans become tight in the front and I know how much you want me on my knees. So Neptune what will it be?" Neptune's jeans stopped at his ankles leaving his tan body completely exposed to his best friend's eyes.

"Ok" Neptune gasped. Sun grinned a huge toothy grin and jumped off of Neptune flipping in the air.

"Then off we go" Sun exclaimed. Neptune shakily stripped the pants from his ankles. He thought he was horny before but as he watched his best friend undo the string of his swim shorts smirking like a devil he felt ready to explode. "One step at a time" Sun said, letting the little bit of clothing he had drop to the sand. He stepped out and took three steps back. The water barely sloshed against the back of his feet. Neptune kept his eyes on the amazing body in front of him as he continued to walk toward the edge of the beach. "There we go. Great job Neptune" Sun praised.

Neptune reached his friend but froze, eyes flashing to the water merely inches away. His hands began to shake and his mind screamed to run. But that was interrupted by a hand wrapping around his dick. Neptune stared wide eyed and open mouth down at Suns hand.

"One step at a time" Sun repeated. The blond took another step back, leading Neptune forward by the hand on his dick. "Just one step."

Neptune's feet entered the cold water and he flinched. "No" he stuttered shaking his head. Sun ran his thumb over the slit of his best friends cock and edged them another step into the water. "I can't" Neptune gasped. The water was at his thighs and he felt like his heart was about to explode from fear. Even his friend's naked body couldn't distract him from the small waves. Sun sighed and gave his friend a sad look.

"You can do this Neptune." He whispered, letting go of the boy's cock. Neptune let out a whine, his pale face gaining a tint of color from his blush. Sun didn't give up though. He fell to his knees in front of his best friend. "One minute. Then you keep going."

The blue haired boy barked out a gasp when his best friend's lips engulfed the head of his dick. It was amazing and sent sparks in his blood. The monkey boy twisted his head back and forth while sucking loudly, taking as much as he could. Each time he came up from the dick a stopped and paid close attention to the head. He sucked on it hard like a lollypop that you needed to finish soon. The tongue, liked around its base, touching all the most sensitive spots. With one final moan Sun took all eight and a half inches, circling his tongue around what was in his mouth. Ten seconds and Neptune felt like he might cum. The site of his best friend looking up at him with big energetic eyes while taking his entire cock was making him shake.

But the last ten seconds were up and Sun removed himself from the now wet dick. "Holy fuck" Neptune gasped.

"Still want to turn back?" Sun winked. Neptune shook his head, still looking uneasy. This time instead of grabbing his friend's dick with his hand to lead him into the water he used his tail. "One step at a time." Neptune moved quicker. If that was due to a new found confidence or the way Sun's tail occasionally moved up and down the dick it gripped, jacking it off Neptune off at random times, no one could be sure. It took very little time to reach waist deep water which Sun was proud of. "See Neptune. It's not that bad" Sun whispered, lightly tugging his friend's dick with his tail underwater.

Neptune looked terrified. "It's really not that bad" Sun repeated. They were close, chest to chest, lips less than a foot apart. "You want to kiss me?" Sun asked. It was a real question. He didn't know how Neptune really felt. He knew that his human teammate lusted over him but he didn't know what he truly felt. Surprisingly it seemed the same kinds of thoughts were circling in the other boy's head.

"Sun?" Neptune asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you… What is this?" He choked out, locking eyes.

"I think it's me jacking you off with my tail." Sun smirked.

"I-I kn-now that" Neptune gasped. Sun frowned deciding to get this conversation over.

"Neptune, how do you feel about me?" Sun asked. Neptune's gaze faltered. "Do you like me or do you like what I can do to you?"

"I like you" Neptune spluttered. "I've always liked you but no matter how many girls I flirt with, no matter how cool I am, you just won't look at me!" Neptune howled, laying his forced down on his friend's shoulder.

"I don't look at you?" Sun asked. "Are you saying I don't notice the way you look at me when you think no one is looking or how your eyes can seem to stop finding their way to my chest. How about the way you bite your lip and look away when I'm undressing. Are you saying I don't even notice all those little things you whisper in your sleep?"

"Wait! What do I say in my sleep?"

Sun chuckled. "Not much I'll see if I remember any of them. Oh yea, yes Sun, please touch me. Oh god your tongue is hot. Or, yes fuck me, fuck me. Shove that big dick in me. Or what about, gag me with your tail and fuck me in the ass. Or, I'm going to rip you open and fuck that tight ass of yours till all you can scream is my name. You'll scream and scream and beg to be mine, Sun my little bitch. You'll…."

"Ok Stop!" Neptune gasped, cheeks bright red.

"So you can either tell me I don't see you or I can prove that I've heard all those sexy fantasies you dream about." Neptune nodded.

"Good then we'll get to shore in a few minutes."

"But…" Neptune stuttered.

"Shut up" Sun growled, stopping around his friend so his chest was to Neptune's back.

"I…" Neptune cut off his words with a gasp as he felt the tail that had previously wrapped around his dick run up his chest. Sun dried it on Neptune's tan skin, skimming along the hard muscles and gaping throat. Words were lost and Neptune didn't object when the tail played across his lips.

"Gag you with my tail as I fuck you in the ass?" Sun whispered huskily into Neptune's ear. "Trust me. You'll love the water after we get back to shore." Neptune tried to gasp but couldn't when the tail entered his mouth. At the same time Sun pushed a finger into his friend's ass. Neptune groaned into the tail each time another finger was added. When Neptune was finally trembling and Sun believed him ready, he lined himself up. "Is this your first time?" Sun asked. Neptune nodded. "Then this'll hurt a little.

Neptune gave a muffled scream when sun entered him. "It's ok" Sun whispered into his friend's ear. You'll adjust. The head of his dick slid farther into the tight ass, trying to cause as little pain as possible. Sun knew the way his friend was clenching his ass wouldn't help him adjust but god it felt good around his dick. The pressure increased with each clench and all he wanted to do was slam himself deep in the tight tan ass and fuck him hard and fast. But he was slow and patient.

Neptune distracted himself from the pain by closing his lips around Suns tail that was still in his mouth. Experimentally, he sucked. Sun's entire body convulsed. Smirking around the tail Neptune began to play. His tongue ran up and down the tail in his mouth which had started to shutter. He bit down, dragging his teeth down the tail.

"fffuck" Sun gasped, losing control and shoving his dick all the way in. "Do that again" He moaned, feeling bad for the pain Neptune must be in. Neptune's eyebrows were scrunched, pained by how big Sun's dick felt in his ass but he bit down again. His teeth skinned down the blond tail while his tongue circling the very tip. Sun convulsed in him, grabbing his shoulders and digging his fingernails into the skin. "J-just keep doooing that" he breathed. He tried to concentrate on moving his hips slowly, keeping a comfortable pace for Neptune but every time he was bit he slammed in with a moan.

Eventually he gave up and fucked Neptune like he meant it. His dick slammed into the boy's prostate causing a loud scream. Neptune shot forward in his ecstasy causing the tail to shove deeper down his throat. Sun gasped and slammed in again. Neptune bit down hard and Sun moaned. Neptune's soft wet mouth, engulfing his tail was putting Sun over the edge. He plowed his dick harder and harder, edging more of his tail into his friend's mouth awhile making sure not to gag him.

The water sloshed around them as Sun's thrusts became erratic. He leaned into the muscular back before him and bit his slightly sharper teeth into Neptune's shivering neck. Neptune groaned, shouting something into the tail he was biting. The blue haired boy's ass clenched down hard and he came with a shout.

Sun pulled out his tail and dick. He took Neptune by the shoulders and turned him around. The human's eyes were glossed over. "Ok" Neptune whispered softly. "Can we go back to our room now?"

"Sure" Sun chuckled, wrapping an arm around his friend to help keep him up. "No one was even touching your dick when you came" Sun murmured into his friend's ear. The blush retuned to Neptune's cheeks.

"You didn't come at all" he responded. Sun shrugged. He was just glad Neptune got waist deep in water. Fucking the stud was just a bonus, a really really hot bonus.

"It's fine" Sun shrugged.

"I guess I'll just have to play with that tail of yours till you cum. I always wanted to see what you tasted like." Neptune groaned. Sun shivered. "You don't mind if we share a bed for a few nights do you?" he asked.

"Yea sure. That would be awesome." Sun grinned.

"And you wouldn't mind if I woke you up my way, wither sucking your dick, biting your tail or jacking you off… or maybe even stick a wet finger up your ass."

"I don't think I'll mind at all" Sun chuckled. "I'll probably even be a morning person. "

"No one is coming back to the room till night right?" Neptune asked. Sun nodded. "Then can we start round two?"

"Definitely" Sun grinned. He smirked at the blush that was deepening on his usually cool collected friend. "I assume this is about one of your fantasies?" Neptune shifted slightly, turning his head away. "Definitely something embarrassing then. Is it the collar cuz I know this place we can buy one. I scoped out the town a few days ago and looked in. There's some really hot l…"

"You know about the collar" Neptune moaned, covering his face with his hands.

"I think you might be confusing me for a dog but I won't mind you putting me on a leash for a few hours. I know how much you want to control me."

* * *

Did you enjoy this? If you did let me know if you want me to write more RWBY. Also check out my other stories.


End file.
